


Suspicious Minds

by Belladonna1185



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: snape100, First Kiss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-21
Updated: 2012-09-21
Packaged: 2017-11-14 17:33:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/517776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Belladonna1185/pseuds/Belladonna1185
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"We can't go on together with suspicious minds..."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Suspicious Minds

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the snape100 prompt challenge: 446 Suspicion 
> 
> I don't own HP. I make no money from this. For entertainment purposes only.

Severus Snape, by nature, was a suspicious man.

 

As a child, he had looked at gifts with a weary eye.

 

This increased during his youth thanks to the indignities he suffered at the hands of The Marauders.

 

_Every drink held the possibility for ruin, every dark corner a trap._

 

 

As a Death Eater, turned spy, this mind set became an asset.

 

_Every friend was a potential Judas, every lover a Jezebel in disguise._

 

 

Not that he had much time for lovers. He was suspicious of anyone professing to find him attractive. He knew he wasn’t.

 

That’s why he couldn’t’ believe Potter.

 

 

~Oo0oO~

 

“Say again?”

 

“I..umm…well… _like_ you.”

 

Midnight eyes narrowed. “What are you playing at, Potter?”

 

“Nothing! I just like you. That’s all.”

 

“I don’t believe you. Was it a dare? Were you dared to do this?”

 

“No! Hmm…I knew you were a bit paranoid, but this is a bit ridiculous,” Harry huffed. 

 

“I believe the word you are looking for is cautious. I’m not paran-what are you doing?”

 

Slowly, Harry cupped his face.

 

“I suppose I’ll just have to show you I mean it.”

 

~Oo0oO~

 

The kiss was sweet and perfect.

 

And, for once, Snape put his suspicions to rest.

 


End file.
